


Lasting Things

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom worries about Tharja. Ada worries Chrom's going to get tired of her. Either way, it's not supposed to be serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Things

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, playing fast and loose with the timeline again. There is no timeline. The timeline is in your imagination.
> 
> (Obviously this is early in their Thing.)

.

 

 

"Does she ever make you... nervous?" Chrom asks one day, over breakfast.

"Who?" Ada replies, looking at him over a sheaf of battle notes.

"Tharja," Chrom says. 

She gives him a confused smile, her eyebrows knitting together.

"No," Ada says. "Why?"

Chrom sets down his fork.

"She's very..." Chrom makes a vague gesture, so vague that she's not sure what it's even supposed to mean. "She's _forward._ She just never stops talking  about you, asking after you. That doesn't make you nervous?"

"No, but Tharja's that way around everyone _but_ me," Ada says. "She talks big to other people –– you included –– but in front of me, she acts like she wants _me_ to seduce _her_ , not the other way around."

"But she's very passive-aggressive," Chrom says, pointedly. "You don't think she'd cast some hex to make it happen?"

She's not sure why he's asking –– she and Chrom are hardly a _thing_. The sex is good, sure, but they've never talked much about feelings, much less gotten territorial. As far as she's aware he hasn't slept with anyone else (nor has she), but it's never really come up before. Who cares about other people?

Ada ruminates for a moment.

"Maybe, but if she can't even talk to me about her feelings, then I'm guessing it's not very likely that she'd act on them like that," Ada says. "She would know it wasn't real, so what would the point be?"

"I guess," Chrom says. 

Ada shrugs and they both fall silent. Ada rifles through some pages –– she was looking for something before Chrom interrupted her train of thought, but she can't quite place what. Chrom picks at his breakfast again, pushing his eggs around until they break and the yellow centers leak all over the plate. She purses her lips and smiles, watching him.

"I just worry that she _would_ ," Chrom says, finally. "What if she confesses her feelings for you or something?"

"What?" Ada laughs now, this one teasing. "Are you worried I'd just drop you on the spot and move onto her?"

Chrom nearly splutters his drink.

" _No!_ " he says, empathetically.

"I _could_ get tired of you," Ada says, "I could get _very_ tired of your nice arms and pretty face and strong thighs, and yearn for someone else. Someone who will watch me when I sleep. Someone who has no boundaries, someone who obsesses over me."

Chrom snorts, almost incredulous. The joke here, in Ada's opinion, is the idea that he isn't going to get tired of her first –– he's a prince, and he has a much deeper dating pool than she does. Someday, eventually, he will get tired of sleeping with her and actually want to settle down, and it probably won't be someone like her. He'll need someone who wasn't plucked out of a field, or at the very least someone with notable lineage worthy of the royal family.

So her dating pool is Tharja.  _Maybe_ Virion, as he asked her to dinner once. Ada's gallery of interested suitors is not terribly deep, and if she's being honest with herself, she and Chrom have a friendship too special to risk on trying a relationship. Too bad, because she has grown very, very fond of him.

Maybe in another lifetime.

Still, it's nice to think about: Chrom jealous, never letting go of her.

"Can you even describe her in flattering terms?" Chrom asks. 

"Yes, actually. She has an amazing figure," Ada says.

"For a mage who _abhors_ physical activity," Chrom says. "And it doesn't really make up for her personality."

"Don't speak so rudely about my stalker!" Ada laughs. "She creeps me out but at least she puts herself out there in... well, _some_ way."

Chrom laughs, too. 

"Okay, so you're going to leave me for Tharja," Chrom says. "What's the plan after that? Where do you live? You really have to sell me on this for me to let you go that easy."

Ada loses it laughing, and her heart hammers a little bit too much for her liking. She puts the battle notes down with a thump and she gives Chrom her best look of conviction.

"In a tent!" she says. "In the desert. I melt from the heat and all her damned magic candles, but at least I go without the burden of... sleeping in your nice bed!"

"Or in my nice arms," Chrom reminds her.

"Exactly," she says. "I yearn for the lifelessness of the desert!"

"I think you belong in Ylisse," he says. There's a little bit of a competitiveness in his voice, and the toe of his boot brushes hers under the table when he sits forward, shoulders straight.  "You like me more, anyway."

Ada laughs, lets him string himself out on the mental image. She lifts her chin higher: "So what if I do?" 

"Then you won't get tired of me," he says, the look in his eyes warm and inviting, softer than the grin on his face. "Because I'm never going to get tired of you."

"Careful there," Ada says. "You're making us sound pretty serious."

Chrom laughs, but his ears turn red and he drops his eyes to his breakfast plate again. Ada laughs, too.

But just like that, Ada hopes they last.


End file.
